Burned SG
by BlissGabrielle
Summary: Zoey is the only one that can KILL Kalona. But will she get distracted when she starts a relationship with Stark? Or is he her advantage?
1. Chapter 1

Here's my version of Burned!

**Chapter 1**

_**Stark**_

"I could have saved her," he said looking at Aphrodite with tears running down his face.

"I could have."

"There was nothing you could have done to save her," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No I could have if I haven't acted like a jerk and walked off she would have been alive right now," he yelled and started to cry again.

"We have to get her to the infirmary," Darius spoke strong but you could tell the sadness in his voice.

"I don't want to let her go," Stark spoke so sadly it almost came as a whisper.

"Neither do we," Damien said softly.

"Yea we don't want to let her go either but there's nothing we can do," Erin replied.

"No matter how much we love her," Shaunee spoke replying to Erin.

"I can't," Stark said again in a whisper.

"She is still breathing," Darius said touching Zoey's wrist, "but if we get her to the infirmary she can get well."

"Ok Stark," Aphrodite said ignoring how everybody was surprised by how she used his name.

"Ok," he whispered.

He picked her up wedding style and started walking her to the infirmary with tears dripping on her torso.

"I love you Zoey I always will no matter what," Stark said so softly that nobody heard him. They arrived in the infirmary in a couple of minutes. Everybody was silent until they met a member of the council. She was a beautiful tall slender woman that looked about twenty years old with long black silk-like hair that went down to her waist.

"May I help you," she asked, "My name is Achlys a member of the council I've heard about the accident with Zoey I am very sorry."

"She is still breathing can you help her," Aphrodite asked.

"Maybe we can I'm not sure the only High Priestess healer we have is Neferet," she replied, "I will go get her."

"No! I mean its ok is there anything you can do without getting Neferet," Aphrodite asked with way to much worry in her voice.

"Yes we can probably treat her, but it would take her longer to heal are you sure that you don't want me to get Neferet," Achlys asked.

"No we are sure," Erin said.

"Positive," Shaunee replied.

"Ok, then lay her down right here," Achlys said pointing at a bed by the west wall of the infirmary. Stark brought her over to the bed that Achlys said to put her on. He traced the now empty crescent moon on her forehead. Then leaned down slowly and kissed it.

"Do you really believe that Kalona is Erebus come to earth," Damien said slowly making sure not to startle her with his questioning. She turned to Damien and let out a long sigh.

"No, I do not believe that he is Erebus," Achlys said being careful to choose her words right, "I can sense the evil in him no matter how hard he tries to cover it up."

"Do the other members of the council believe him," Jack asked almost crying.

"Unfortunately they do," Achlys answered.

"Then how in the hell are we going to convince them that he is an evil Fallen Angel," Aphrodite said with her usual haggish attitude.

"Shut up and let her talk," Shaunee yelled.

"Yea hag," Erin finished.

"You guys I don't think this is a good time to be arguing," Damien said softly.

Stark sat by Zoey side watching her as she slept. He was horrified by how he could have saved her if he wouldn't have acted like a jerk and walked away like an idiot.

"Stark let the Priestess sleep she need her rest," Darius told him. Stark followed the rest out the room and stopped to see Achlys.

"Please tell me if she wakes up," he asked.

"I will," she replied.

_**Zoey**_

"Heath what do you mean I don't belong here you're the one that is dead," I asked him loudly. Heath cocked his head to the side like he was confused.

"I know I'm dead but you're not so what are you doing in the otherworld?" I thought about it and thought about how when Loren died it hurt me so bad, which must have happened with me._ Ohmygod._ I'm dead. When Heath died it hurt me so bad I died, but I don't feel dead but maybe that's why I feel so good I looked at my hand. Oh. My. God. Where are all my tattoos I turned my head and looked at my shoulder and of course my tattoos weren't there.

"Zo, are you ok," Heath asked waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I got back from my own little tattoo crisis and said "Yea I'm ok."

"Zo, you need to get back to your world," Heath said.

"But what about you?"

"Like I said Zo I'm happy here."

"I don't want to leave you here."

"You have to Zo!" Heath said, "Call upon your Goddess now."

"But I don't want to leave you here," I repeated stubbornly.

"You have to Zo," Heath repeated.

"I'm not leaving you here Heath!" I yelled way too loudly.

"Zo like I said earlier I'm happy here," Heath replied gently compared to my yelling, "You want me to be happy right?"

"Yea, yea I do."

"Then it would make me happier if you went out there and kick some Kalona and Neferet butt." I smiled at how happy he looked.

"Ok," he asked.

"Ok," I replied.

"Then call upon Nyx," he said. He went back to where he was sitting at the pond.

"Ok Nyx I never called you to come to me, I only called upon you to speak to me so here it goes." I took a deep sigh and looked up at the beautiful blue sky and I sat down on the feathery grass.

"Nyx please tell me or come to me whichever one you want and show me how to get back home."

A couple seconds I called upon all the elements and they came swirling around me I forgot about Heath, Stark, Erik, Kalona, Neferet, and all of my friends and just focused on the elements and Nyx. Then a bright light appeared in the goddesses shape.

"Nyx," I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"Yes _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, _it is I," Nyx said looking more beautiful than ever.

"How do I get back home," I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Zoeybird I will take you home but it can only be you," she said softly.

"I understand," I said ignoring the sadness of leaving Heath behind that was growing in the back of my throat.

"Ok Zoeybird are you ready?" She asked and I nodded and before I could blink I saw a white flash of light.

_**Stark**_

Stark felt her. He felt her wake up. He got up out of the bed slipped some jeans on and ran out the door running to the infirmary and slowed down at the door. Achlys was sitting in an office talking to some other council members. Stark walked over to the bed were Zoey was lying and rubbed his hand against her arm.

"I love you Zoey," he said quietly. He kissed her hand and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I thought you were going to sleep for the night," Achyls said walking into the room.

"Nah, I can't sleep with knowing Zoey is hurt," he replied.

"Oh ok well feel free to read any of the magazines," she said, "You can turn on the TV but I would rather you not because she needs her rest."

"Ok," he replied, "good night."

"Good night," she called back. He held Zoey's hand and watched her sleep for about an hour then fell asleep himself. He woke up two hours later then started to read sports illustrated he flipped a couple of pages and read _"Tragic birthday of the death of world famous archer William Chidsey"_ He closed the book and tried to hide the pain that he was felling even though there was no one there except sleeping Zoey. He laid back and tried to go to sleep but all he could think about was when he saw Kalona snap Heath's neck he noticed he couldn't think about going to sleep if that was all he could think about. He sat back in the chair and thought about how happy he would be when Zoey woke up.

_**Zoey**_

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Stark sitting there looking at nothing in particular.

"Stark," I said as loud as I could but it still came out as a scratchy whisper (which is very unattractive at that).

"Zoey!" he said excitingly grabbing his phone out of his back pocket.

"No, don't call them," I whispered.

"But Zoey they're your friends they would kill me if I don't."

"Just blame it on me ok," I replied.

"Ok my Lady," he answered, "Can I at least get Achlys?"

"Who?"

"She is a member of the council that lives in the room next to the infirmary," he answered.

"Oh ok, I guess," I whispered with some of my voice coming back. He ran to the room next to the infirmary and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Achlys called from behind the door.

"It's me Zoey is awake," Stark replied. Achlys opened up the door and walked to infirmary.

"Hello Zoey," Achlys spoke like we met before.

"Hi," I said not know what else to say, "You must be Achlys?"

"Yes, yes I am," she said. I don't know how I didn't notice it when she first walked in but she is breathtakingly beautiful her long black hair was silky down to her waist and she_ looked_ about twenty but she is probably going on her two hundredth year. I stopped mind babbling just long enough to notice that I was staring at her like I was a psychotic moron.

"How are you felling," Achlys asked.

"Alright, I guess," I answered, "I feel like I slept for like three days straight."

"Well are you tired," Achlys asked.

"No not really, can I go backed to my room?"

"Sure but make sure you get some sleep ok," She answered.

Stark helped me up to my feet. I swayed a little but got my balance back in a few seconds. We walked to the room and got there pretty fast. I opened my door and sat on my bed with Stark sitting next to me looking like his mom had just died.

"Are you ok," I asked gently being careful not to startle him.

"Ok yea I'm fine," he said sarcastically.

"What's the matter," I asked sadly because I already knew what he was going to say next.

"You scared me," he said so softly I could barely hear him.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"You deserve a better warrior than me."

"It doesn't matter what I deserve or don't deserve, I want you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why, why would you want a warrior that failed you?"

"You didn't fail me."

"Yea I could have saved you and Heath."

"No you couldn't have done anything Kalona could have killed you too and I couldn't stand to lose both of you," I said, "And stop saying you failed me because you didn't ok!"

"Ok," he answered, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," I said.

"Promise you won't laugh," he asked looking uncomfortable.

"Promise now what," I said eagerly.

He turned and looked at me then slid his hand into mine and twined our fingers together. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I love you Zoey," Stark said looking like he just posted that he was gay (which he is totally not) on MySpace.

"Stark are you sure you mean it with me almost dying," I started to say before I realized that he was serious.

"I'm sure," he said looking like I have slapped him in the face.

"Well Stark I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me too, I know you care about me," he replied.

"I do, I do love you Stark."

"I do too and I can't stand to lose you."

"Me neither, I couldn't live without you Stark and that's why we have to stay away from Kalona and Neferet."

"Ok," he said even though it wasn't a question. He slid over next to me cupped my face in his hand. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too," I replied.

"So…… are you sleeping alone tonight," he asked.

"Huh, and have Kalona get in my dreams again not likely," I said sarcastically.

"Ok I guess I'm the only guy left here so are you ready to go to sleep because I'm tired."

"I suppose but that's not funny I already miss Heath."

"It's ok he's happy," Stark replied. Apparently he saw the pain in my eyes because he leaned across and whispered in my ear "Don't worry everything's ok." Then kissed me so gently as if he thought I might break. I nodded and laid down on my side of the bed facing his side "are you ok?" he asked lying down on his side of the bed. "Yea I'm fine," I replied. He got under the blanket and put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Good night," he told me "good night," I replied.

_**Zoey**_

When I got up in the morning I felt all over somewhat better, Stark was sitting next to me watching TV totally nonchalant about everything else. I sat up and wiped my eyes off with my hands and yawned.

"Good morning/night," Stark said looking well refreshed.

"Good morning/night," I said yawning.

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. He put his arm across me and again pulled me closer.

"You know we can't stay here forever," I said.

"I'm very aware my Lady."

"How did you sleep," I asked him.

"Good, you?"

"Alright," I replied.

"We better get dressed," he said.

"Yep," I replied getting up and ready to get dressed when Stark pulled me in his arms and kissed me. The kiss was filled with sweetness and passion and it took my breath away. I stopped kissing him smiled then went to get dressed. When I looked in the mirror I expected to see a plain empty crescent on my forehead and instead I had all my tattoos back I was so excited I screamed. Stark ran in the bathroom and sighed when he saw that I was ok. "I got my tattoos back!" I said enthusiastically. "Why do you scream like that when you know I'm going to come running in?" He asked. "Sorry," I answered. "It's ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Zoey**_

Stark and I walked out the room to Aphrodite's room where everyone is or will be there and knocked on the door she answered the door and her expression changed from worried to pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here you're supposed to be at the infirmary," she yelled.

"I woke up and wanted to go to my room," I told her.

"And you didn't call me you ass," she yelled slapping stark on the chest.

"I told him not to, I didn't want everybody crowding around me like I was a science project," I answered for Stark.

"Where's everyone else," Stark asked totally nonchalant about how Aphrodite just called him an ass.

"I don't fricken know, I'm not the nerd herd's babysitter," she said with the same bitchy attitutude.

"I'll go check if there up," Darius called walking up to the door.

"Ok thanks," I said happily.

"Darius honey you don't have to-," Aphrodite started to say but he raised his hand and cut her off.

"Its fine my Lady I don't mind." He kissed her and was out the door.

"Come in then," she said with an attitude obviously annoyed that Darius left. Stark and I went inside and sat on the long couch in her room. "Why did you leave the infirmary," she asked.

"I felt much better and didn't want to stay there," I answered.

"Well you look fine and you tattoos came back," she said with the rest of the annoyance and pissed attitude out of our voice, "but are you sure you are fine enough to be walking around here like nothing happened!"

"Yea I'm sure," I said sounding more sure than I felt.

"Arrow boy if you ever do anything like this again no matter what Zoey says I am going to kick your arrow ass human or not."

"Will do," Stark said with a cocky attitude. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at him and was sucking air when Damien walked in with Jack close behind him.

"Z!" Damien yelled.

"What," Erin yelled.

"Are you doing here," Shaunee finished.

"I didn't want to stay in the infirmary," I answered.

"But Z you almost died," Damien said.

"And why didn't the asshat call us when you woke up," Erin demanded when Aphrodite looked at Stark with a sarcastic "I told you so" attitude.

"Ditto Twin he didn't call us, my phone didn't ring once did yours Twin," Shaunee said sarcastically.

"Not once Twin," Erin answered.

"You guys," I yelled over their bickering, "he was going to call but I told him not to, like I told Aphrodite I didn't want everybody gathering around me like I was a science project!"

"You still should have called us," the Twins repeated stubbornly at the same time.

"Yea Z you scared us," Damien said softly.

"I'm sorry," I told all of them.

"It's ok, don't be," Damien spoke while narrowing his eyes at the Twins, "we better go see Achlys and see how we are going to convince the council Kalona is evil."

"But isn't she a member of the council to," I said trying not to be ignorant.

"Yea, but she doesn't believe Kalona either," Stark said cutting in the conversation when everyone except me narrowed their eyes at him obviously pissed.

"Then I guess we do have to go see her," I said happy that one of the adult Vampyres was on our side.

"Well we better get going now," Stark said sad by how they were all pissed at him.

Stark and I trailed behind the others and stopped in the long hallway, "We'll catch up," Stark yelled. "Whatever," Aphrodite yelled back.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened back in Aphrodite's I'm so sorry I should have just let you call them."

"No its ok, I stopped you cause I felt that you were worried and I wanted to tell you don't worry about them they'll get over it.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Don't stress we'll convince the council that Neferet is an evil bitch and that Kalona is a Fallen Angel," he said nonchalantly about how we are going to do it "'Kay?" "'Kay," I answered back.

"Kalona is not the only thing you're stressing about is it?"

"No, not really," I admitted I mean hey I couldn't lie to him or he'll know (that can sometimes be bullpoopie too).

"What else is it," he asked cutting off my mind babble.

"Us," I whispered as if the hallway was crowded with people but unfortunately he heard me.

"What about us?"

"It's just that back in the Abbey you said we shouldn't be together."

"That's before I realized how much I really care about you."

"So are we together or not?" I said tired of not knowing what's going to happen next.

"I don't know," Stark said softly, "do you want to be together, I mean people already think we're together, and I care about you so much?"

"I care about you too, and I do want to be with you," I said with my heart thumping so loud I was surprised he didn't hear it.

He held out his hand and I took it, and before I could blink he pulled me in his arms and kissed me he put his love and his happiness in it. I kissed him back and put my arms around his shoulders; he wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me softly against the wall of the long dim hallway. I wanted to say that my impulse (ho-ish one at that) was just because I missed Heath but it wasn't don't get me wrong I missed Heath but I knew he was happy and that all was what really mattered. The truth was I did want to be with Stark and I wanted to kiss him (and him to kiss me) and I guess this kiss was just the kiss of the begging of our real_ public_ relationship. A couple of minutes (long ones) later we managed to stop kissing with both of us breathing hard, I giggled and kissed him again then I took his hand and we ran in the direction as the others.

When we got there I saw my group and Achlys talking to another council member. I didn't know her name but she was almost as beautiful as Achlys, she had long light brown hair that went down to her waist and she _looked_ about twenty years old but again she was probably going on her two hundredth year of being alive, I mean Neferet was beautiful but these members of the council were beautiful and drop dead gorgeous.

"What do you think Zoey?" Aphrodite asked ignoring my staring.

"Huh," I asked ignorantly.

Aphrodite took a deep sigh and said, "If we announce that Kalona is not Erebus at the next council meeting?"

"That would be perfect, but did you guys convince the council," I said.

"Yes we did," Damien said, "meet Layna; she's the head of the council."

"Oh, hi," I said lamely.

"Hello Zoey," Layna said and turned back to Achlys, "We'll meet at ten (p.m of course.), Good day ladies," she called walking out of the room.

"Well I'm going back to my room to do some research," Damien said, "I'll go with you Damien," Jack called running up behind him and putting his arm across his shoulder they were gone.

"Let's go back to our room and watch some TV sweetie," Aphrodite told Darius leaving the room shortly after Achlys walked away.

That left me and Stark alone, he pulled me next to him and kissed me softly, "let's go," he said smiling that cocky smile I loved so much. I giggled and let him pull me in the direction of the long hallway. He slowed down and kissed me and I kissed him back (enthusiastically).

"I love you Zoey," he said in between breaths.

"I love you too Stark," I said with my lips still touching his.

He kissed me again and was holding my hand while we ran back to my room giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Zoey**_

When we got to my room I went in first and sat on the bed and Stark locked the door. When he looked at me with _that look_ that sexy smile of his my heart practically melted in his hands. He flopped down next to me and filled my neck with kisses while I laid back on my pillow.

"Stark I don't think I-," I started to say until he cupped my face in his hands and said,

"Shhhh, you talk too much," then he kissed me. It wasn't one of those sweet kisses this one was filled with passion, love and wanting, and right then, right when me and Stark were laying in the bed kissing I knew that he really wanted me, really loved me. He loved me more than Erik and even Heath definitely more than Loren that didn't even love me at all. I knew I was supposed to be with him, with Stark. He engaged himself on top of me still smiling that sexy smile. I smiled back at him my sexiest smile. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and this time pulled him closer to me. He put his hands on my hips and let me pull him down to kiss me passionately again. After he pulled his lips from mine I let out a deep sigh.

"It's ok I'm fine," he said cockily.

"We're fine," I corrected him glad that my voice sounded sexy, "we're just fine."

I giggled again and pulled him down to kiss me again, this time the kiss was deeper and sexier and was filled with way way more passion. I heard a moan that I hardly recognized as my own. I don't know why, but I loved Stark being so close and I loved the feel of his touch on my bare skin. Bare Skin!? I noticed I was completely naked in the bed With Stark, which may be the hottest guy ever including the inside of him as well as the outside. I remembered that I had taken my dress off when I first got in bed with him. Why in the hell would do that, _ohmygod_ I was turning into a ho, but at that moment I really didn't care there was only me and Stark at that moment and if I wanted to do this (_again_) I would rather do it with him. I guess. But wait I sworn off guys! And sex! Sex!? I had sworn off both but yet I was doing both what the hell has been getting into my head _ohmygod_ I had to fix this, but I don't think I wanted to well hell I don't know. Ah hell.

"Is everything ok," Stark asked when he managed to stop kissing me.

"Yea," I said and I meant it.

"Sure?"

"Sure, now get over here," I said pulling him closer to me. He smiled his sexy smile and again my heart melted only wanting to make me pull him closer and lay there for hours and hours with him. He kissed me again and this time he pushed closer to me. He put a hand around my waist and the other on the side of my breasts. And we laid kissing for hours and hours completely naked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Zoey**_

When I woke up I was laying on top of Stark (naked of course). I yawned and looked at him he was awake of course. He turned from watching the TV and looked at me like nothing happened.

"What," he asked sarcastically, he knew what.

"Yea what," I said smiling a sarcastic smile.

"Ohhhhhh," he said ignorantly.

"Pft," I said ignoring his ignorance. I laid back on his chest and let him stroke my back.

"We're fine," he said copying what I said earlier.

"Yes," I said convincing myself, "yes we are."

"Oh, and by the way I like your new tattoos," he said obviously trying to embarrass me, well he did a good job because seconds later I was blushing like a fool.

"It's fine don't be embarrassed it's natural," he said. What was natural? Seeing a girl's new tattoos or seeing them naked? Ugh boys (specifically him) can be a pain in the butt sometimes. "Hey relax, like you said we can't stay here forever you know, so let's spend as much time as we can together. Alone ok."

"Ok," I replied. He kissed me on the forehead and I relaxed a little in his arms.

"We'd better get some clothes on before someone comes here," I said nervously pulling out of his arms.

"Yea, I would hate that," he said sarcastically.

I sat up not knowing what to do. I mean the kid had already seen me naked (_twice_) and much more, but should I just get up and walk around naked? Ugh, I guess I had to considering that he was a major blanket hog (again a pain in my butt). I got up and quickly walked to the bathroom getting one of the bathrobes that hung in the bathroom. I walked back outside the bathroom to grabs some clothes and saw Stark sitting on the bed still watching TV.

"Are you going to get dressed," I asked him.

"How am I going to get dressed if you're in the bathroom," he asked and answered at the same time.

"Oh, yea, duh," I said mostly to myself walking back to the bathroom.

"Ok my Lady," he answered back sarcastically. I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and he was sitting on the maid up bed dressed.

"How did you-," I started to say but just let it go.

"Ready for today," he asked.

"As ready as I can get," I answered.

"Let's go," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

When we got to the council room all the council was there including Achlys and Layna. Stark and I put our hands over our hearts and bowed formally.

"Blessed be, Zoey," Layna said to me.

"Blessed be," I answered back.

"Well you convinced us that Kalona is not Erebus by witnessing what happened to your consort," Layna said. I nodded.

"I should tell you if Kalona is immortal he will not be happy when we tell him that we believe you," another council member said.

"So we have to have something to do with him after we tell him or we might all be in danger," Achlys replied.

"Well we can try to trap them in the earth again," I blurted.

"But Neferet can easily get out of the earth," Achlys said.

"How do you kill a Fallen Angel," Damien asked nervously.

"Maybe by taking away his biggest advantage," I blurted out again. Damn it why do I keep on doing that.

"Neferet is his biggest advantage," Stark said he was surprisingly not nervous compared to the rest of us (me especially).

"Yes, yes she is," Layna said, "if we take out Neferet it will be easier to get to Kalona."

"So, how are we going to take out Neferet," I asked.

"Maybe your warrior can do it himself," Achlys said looking straight at Stark, "I hear that you don't have to be near a person to shoot them through the heart with an arrow am I correct." Stark nodded politely obviously excited because he gets to do something for the high council.

"Will you be willing to kill Neferet," Layna asked Stark.

"Yes I will, but don't you think that from being around Kalona for so long her dark power can give her immortality," Stark asked curiously but still majorly excited.

"How long a she had her dark power," Achlys asked.

"Less than a month now," Stark answered.

"Then no, she has not had the power long enough for it to give her immortality," Achlys replied.

"When will he do it," I asked.

"It can't be after the meeting," Damien said, "that's when she will be most powerful."

"That is correct," Layna said, "we will have to do it during the meeting!" everyone gasped except Stark.

"Yea, during the meeting Neferet will be least powerful because she is around the council," Stark said.

"Then it shall be, we will kill Neferet during the meeting," Layna said.

"The meeting is in ten minutes, I suggest you would want to get ready for what will happen next," a member of the council said as we were walking out the door, "and Zoey," I turned to look at her, "You are the only one that can kill Kalona." I nodded and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Zoey**_

When I got to the room Stark was sitting in the bed messing with his bow and arrows.

"Whatchya doing," I asked.

"Sharpening my arrows."

"Oh," I said, "hey I know this probably makes me sound paranoid but I'm sort of scared about you doing this."

"Doing what?" he said, again he knew what.

"Killing Neferet," I said paranoid.

"It's ok," he said calmly, "it'll be easy." Oh here he goes again everything is easy. Oh yea he killed millions of people before this one is just another one. I really hate it when he does that act all laid back like a hippie just "goin' with the flow" ugh. Whatever.

"Killing Neferet will not be easy," I yelled obliviously scared and pissed at the same time. He looked at me like I just burst into tears and I didn't even know I was crying until I felt my tears running down my cheeks.

"Calm down," he said walking towards me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he covered it with his hand just like the day we first met.

"How am I supposed to calm down I don't want her to hurt you," I said still crying.

"She can't hurt me," he said laughing slightly in sarcasm.

"Yes she can Stark she did it before and she can do it again!"

"She can hurt me physically but the only one that can hurt me mentally is you, you're the only one that can do that by not believing that I can do this."

"I do but I'm scared for me, you and my friends Stark," I yelled still scared to death.

"Don't be," he said brushing a strand of hair back from my face looking at me with his wonderful smile, "ok?"

"Ok," I answered when he pulled me in and whispered in my ear, "When you look at Kalona think of me." I nodded and let him pull me in and kiss me. How can I possibly be attracted to Kalona when I was so in love with Stark? I mean Kalona is evil on the inside and beautiful on the out, but Stark is good on both in and out. Ugh I'm just going to have to see. Me and Stark stopped kissing and cockily he said, "Still worried about being drawn to Kalona."

"Not at all," I said pulling him closer to kiss me when Aphrodite walked in.

"Hey love birds are you ready to go," she said when Stark and I jumped apart.

"Hell Aphrodite don't you know how to knock," I said loudly. She sneered one of her best sneers.

"Hell no I don't know how to knock," She sneered back. Stark and I looked at each other and our eyes said the same thing "there's not frickin' privacy anywhere when she's around." I smiled at him and Aphrodite started to tap her Stiletto boot impatiently. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on we got to go get the rest of the nerd herd for the meeting," she said still tapping her Stiletto.

"Fine let's go," Stark said walking out of the room when Aphrodite blocked the door and raised one perfectly plucked blond brow at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something," she said glancing at his bow.

"Oh," he said running back to get his bow then we walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae was at the House of Night crying about Zoey. When Lenobia and Erik walked in.

"What's wrong," Lenobia asked her.

"Zoey's dead," she sobbed hysterically.

"What," Erik yelled.

"She's dead," Stevie Rae yelled pouring down with tears.

"How," Lenobia asked.

"Kalona killed Heath by snapping his neck and it killed her," she sobbed out. Erik started tearing too yea they broke up but that didn't mean he hated Z.

"When did you hear this," Lenobia asked.

"Yesterday."

"Are you sure you didn't hear them wrong," Erik asked.

"Yes, I heard them right, why would you care anyway you broke up with her why would you care?"

"I didn't break up with her she broke up with me and I still and always love her if we're together or not!" He yelled at her.

"You should call them and see if she's ok," Lenobia said, "Alright?" Stevie Rae nodded and picked up her phone to dial Zoey's number. It rang a couple times and a familiar voice answered.

When Zoey answered the phone Stevie Rae lit up like a firefly.

_**Zoey**_

"Stevie Rae," I called.

"Zoey, I thought you were dead," Stevie Rae answered.

"No I'm not dead, I was just out for a while that's all."

"Well are you ok," Stevie Rae asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said more worried about her than myself, "are you ok, I heard you started to burn?"

"Yea I'm okay," she said guiltily.

"Stevie Rae who in the hell did you Imprint with," I asked.

"Nobody!" She yelled way too quickly.

"Don't tell me nobody Aphrodite could feel it when you were burning," I yelled back, "you know what Stevie Rae I have to go, bye!"

"But Zoey-," she started to say but I hung up on her I really don't need her lies right now I have a meeting to go to.

"Zoey come on their waiting," Damien called.

"Coming," I called back. I wonder why Stevie Rae thinks she has to hide stuff from me. I don't know I have other stuff to worry about. I ran towards the council room and stopped at the doors.

_**Stevie Rae**_

"You Imprinted with someone else," Erik yelled at Stevie Rae.

"Hold on you were Imprinted with Aphrodite," Lenobia said calmly. Stevie Rae nodded.

"Yea but who did you Imprint with after you were Burned," Erik yelled, which was about to really piss her off.

"Rephaim," she admitted.

"Who the hell is Rephaim," Erik yelled again.

"Shut the hell up Erik and maybe I will tell you," she yelled so loud and strong that her blonde curls shook and Erik took one step back.

"It's ok Stevie Rae just tell us," Lenobia said calmly. Stevie Rae nodded again.

"He's a Raven Mocker," Stevie Rae said and started to cry again.

"A Raven Mocker what the fuck Stevie Rae," Erik yelled again officially pissing Stevie Rae off to the point where she wanted to kill him.

"Go to hell Erik," she yelled even louder but this time it did not faze him.

"Erik stop yelling," Lenobia said loudly her voice filled with power. "How did you Imprint with a Raven Mocker they all went with Kalona," Lenobia said returning back to herself ignoring how Erik was giving her the death stare.

"He was about to die and I saved him," Stevie Rae answered.

"Why in the hell did you do that," Erik said sarcastically.

"Because I couldn't let him die," she said looking at Erik with a look that said "step back or I'm going to suck all the blood out of your Vamp body."

"Is he still alive," Lenobia asked.

"Yea I think," Stevie Rae answered.

"Where is he," Erik said more calmly than usual.

"He's still in the hole were ya'll found me," she said, "What are ya'll goin' to do to him?"

"I don't know," Lenobia said.

"Well we can't just leave him there, he is Kalona's favorite son," Erik said.

"I know, maybe we can bring him here and lock him up," Lenobia said.

"Lock him up;" Erik laughed sarcastically, "I think we should kill him or something before he kills us."

"Yea Erik I think you might be right for a change," Stevie Rae said.

"Then why didn't you kill him a long time ago," Erik asked.

"Because I was gonna but I'm not that kind of person," Stevie Rae said.

"Not that kind of person well hell Stevie Rae but you the kind of person to lie to your best friend. The kind of person that would tell us before telling her. Or the kind of person that would be to afraid to kill the Raven Mocker that killed Professor Anastasia and hurt a lot of fledglings. Which one it's your choice as Zoey would say, but wait it doesn't matter what Zoey thinks because you're too afraid to tell her anything," Erik yelled at her.

"Shut up Erik I didn't tell Zoey because I knew she wouldn't understand and she would be disappointed in me," Stevie Rae yelled back with so much power in her voice it caused Erik to startle and step back, "Ya'll go kill him I don't care he already saved my life go now kill him, Erik now."

"Well I can't kill him now," Erik said obliviously upset that he couldn't kill the Raven Mocker.

"Why not," Stevie Rae asked.

"Because you Imprinted with him Goddess knows what would happen to you," Erik said kindly making Stevie Rae smile because he actually cared about what happened to her.

"Well just leave him where he's at," Stevie Rae said, "He can't fly anyway."

"I guess we have to," Erik said.

"I agree let's just leave him there until he dies or the other red fledglings kill him," Lenobia said. Stevie Rae nodded.

"I'll call Zoey back," Stevie Rae said.

"No don't call her wait till later, Zoey is not stupid she know your hiding something wait till she gets over it," Erik said.

"Are you sure," Stevie Rae asked.

"Yea, I'm sure," Erik replied.

"Ok I call later."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Zoey**_

When I walked into the council room the council wasn't there yet and I took a seat next to Stark who held his bow by his feet.

"Are you ok," he asked me.

"Yea, but shouldn't I be asking you that," I answered, "You're the one that's taking out the bait." I said. He laughed.

"Yea, but you're the one that has to take out the damn bird," he said sarcastically.

"Don't remind me," I told him at the same time the council walked in. We stood up and bowed formally. I saw Achlys and she winked at me I winked back. They took their place on the stage.

"Good evening," Layna said, "Blessed be Zoey."

"Blessed be," I answered. And at that moment Kalona and Neferet strode in. I will never forget how I saw Kalona at that moment I knew what Sister Mary Angela was talking about he did look older than the earth. He was just wearing a pair of jeans and his wings were spread out to show their beauty except to me right now he was not how I last saw him he looked evil and old and I was no longer drawn to him. Was it because I had fallen in love with Stark or was it because I saw him kill Heath? I don't know but I was not at all drawn to him.

"Hello ladies," Kalona said to the council when he made his way on the stage.

"Good evening Kalona," Layna said nonchalantly about him.

"You should treat Erebus like a God not like another person," Neferet said calmly but her eyes and voice said something else. Layna nodded making Neferet think that she had the whole council under her control for a reason.

"Kalona is not Erebus," Layna said, "Erebus would never kill a human consort." Neferet laughed an evil laugh and said, "Woman I suppose you let Zoey's words taint you, and he did no such thing."

"And you yourself is evil," Achlys said, "I can see a dark aura around you; you're not fooling anyone but yourself."

"You are not faithful to you or our Goddess, and you will never become High Priestess of all Vampyres, how do you expect us to put you in that position if you are the one that killed Shekinah!" At that point Stark stood up and shot the arrow and it went straight to Neferet's heart. She hit the ground instantly and died the black aura that surrounded her had left and the black raven wing necklace that lied between her breast dissolved. Kalona dropped to his knees beside her.

"My queen, how could you kill my queen," Kalona almost whispered. He stood up and looked at me then Stark then me again, "You underestimated me A-ya, I will find you when I get back and you will see that you underestimated me!" At that point it seemed like the sky reached down and grabbed him and he disappeared.

"Where did he go," Achlys asked.

"Somewhere else," I said.

"But he is still out there somewhere," Stark said.

"So he'll be back," Layna said.

"Yes he will," I replied.

"You should go back to your rooms we don't know when he will be back," Achlys said. Everyone went back to their rooms and I walked through the long dim hallway with Stark.

"Are you ok," I asked him.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be," Stark answered.

"Because you just killed Neferet," I said bluntly.

"So, it doesn't matter she was an evil bitch, and I saved you she wanted to kill you Zoey," he replied.

"I know," I answered. He stopped and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, "I saw him differently."

"What do you mean," he asked but his eyes said he knew what I was talking about.

"Kalona, he looked older, older than the earth," I said, "I wasn't drawn to him at all."

"Really," Stark asked.

"Yea," I answered, "Why?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"I think it's because I have fallen in love," I said smiling at the look in his beautiful brown eyes.

"With who," he asked sarcastically. I giggled and said, "With you." I let him pull me in and kiss me. I loved Stark and now he knows that and I hope we can be happy but I don't think we can be happy until Kalona is gone. We stopped kissing and he said, "I love you too." I held his hand and we walked back to the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Aphrodite**_

Aphrodite was pacing back and forth worried to death about bumpkin Stevie Rae even though she didn't even like being Imprinted with her in the first place but she didn't want her to die. She picked up her phone and dialed Stevie Rae's number.

"Hello," Stevie Rae answered, she sounded sad and not at all perky like usual.

"Stevie Rae," Aphrodite answered.

"Oh, hey Aphrodite."

"Stevie Rae what's the matter?"

"It's Zoey, she's mad at me," Stevie Rae answered.

"For what," Aphrodite asked, "Well tell me in a minute, who the fuck did you Imprint with?"

"Nobody!"

"Don't lie to Aphrodite either she may be a bitch but she's not stupid either Stevie Rae," Erik said in the background.

"Yea tell me the truth Stevie Rae!"

"I Imprinted with a Raven Mocker ok," she yelled and calmed down quickly, "Don't tell Zoey."

"Ok," Aphrodite said breathless.

"Bye," Stevie Rae said and hung up.

"_Ohmygod_," Aphrodite said to herself but Darius heard her.

"What," he asked her. She shook head and walked out of the room.

Aphrodite couldn't believe that Stevie Rae would keep this big of a problem to herself and not tell Zoey! Her best friend Zoey. _Ohmygod,_ was all she could think about. Should she tell Zoey or should she keep her promise to bumpkin. She was following the long, dim hallway to Zoey's room. She got to her door and stood there wondering what to do about Stevie Rae. If she told Zoey she would wait for Stevie Rae to tell her the truth not blurt of that she knew. She would tell Stevie Rae that she knew she was hiding something. She went to knock on the door but just winded up to pushing it open.

_**Zoey**_

Aphrodite just walked in when I was starting to tell Stark about Stevie Rae and how she was hiding something. And I knew I was going to regret saying this in front of Aphrodite but I blurted out, "Fuck Aphrodite learn how to freckin' knock." She stared at me like she just heard Brittany Spears didn't strip or wear skanky clothes on one of her music videos. "Don't look at me like that," I said blushing a little, "you're really ticking me off when you don't knock."

"I see that," Aphrodite said walking over to sit on the other bed, "well never mind about your shity language. I have something to talk to you about," she paused cautiously, "about Stevie Rae."

"What," I asked turning away from Starks intense brown eyes to face Aphrodite.

"Who she Imprinted with," Aphrodite said gently because she knew Stevie Rae lied to me. Tears started welling up in my eyes and I tried to blink them out before she noticed, but she did, "I know she lied to you."

"Yea, yea she did but I don't understand why she thought she had to," I answered.

"If I tell you, you would know why," She said calmly.

"Go ahead, tell me," I said unsure if I wanted to hear it.

"Don't tell her I told you," she asked sadly not sure if she wanted to say anything.

"I won't now tell me!" She nodded.

"She Imprinted with a Raven Mocker," Aphrodite gasped out like she was stuck in a pond of frozen water.

"What the fuck," Stark said as he jumped to his feet.

"Are you sure," I asked her.

"Yea I'm positive," she answered.

"_Ohmygod_," I blurted, "why didn't she fucking tell me!"

"Because she didn't want you to be disappointed in her. Zoey I hate to say this, but you're lucky she did Imprint with him because he saved her life. I heard Lenobia and Erik talking in the background, she Imprinted with Kalona's favorite son, the one who killed Professor Anastasia.

"Rephaim," Stark said. I nodded.

"He was one of those that Darius shot. She must have helped him return to health," I said, pissed was still in my voice.

"Darius," Aphrodite gasped, "I ignored him because I was still in shock." Running out the room and slamming the door she was outraged by her own bitchiness.

"Are you ok," Stark asked cupping my face with his hand. I nodded and tried (unsuccessfully) to hold back my tears and they went pouring down my face. "Don't cry, it's ok," he said wiping the tears off my face which only made me cry harder. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "everything's ok." He leaned towards me and brushed his lips against mine and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and it got deeper way deeper and more passionate. I wanted to pull back and instead of kissing him I wanted to cry in his arms, but I was hooked to him ever since he brushed his lips against mine. I sighed and he pulled me more tightly against his chest. I let my arms go around his shoulders and his go around my waist. We stopped and were both breathing hard and he smiled his sexy smile at me. "Well I guess you're feeling better," he said sarcastically.

"Yea, I guess I am," I said smiling at him.

"I wonder how that happened," he said crunching his brows together.

"Well let me think maybe it's because the fact that I'm not attracted to Kalona anymore," I said in a matter-of-fact attitude, "or because I'm happy beside the fact that Kalona is still out there somewhere."

"Well then you should be thanking me," he said smiling sarcastically.

"For what," I asked crunching my brows.

"Because I'm the one who caused your happiness," he said that like I should have already known it.

"How is that?"

"Because you weren't hypnotized by Kalona because you were hypnotized by me," he said cockily.

"Yea whatever," I said rolling my eyes at him. I rested my hand on his chest and looked in his brown eyes. Avoiding that what he said was true I had to answer his question, well I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I mean we were sort of like soul mates (if there is such a thing) and I did love him to death so I said, "Don't look at me like that. How many girls tell their guy that he is right?" He smiled and answered me with a kiss that said "is this right?" I answered back with a kiss that said "of course it is." Pulling back from him I started to cry again. "Stevie Rae I have to call her. I have to tell her it's ok for her to tell me anything." He handed me my phone and I dialed her number.

"Hello," Stevie Rae said depressed.

"Stevie Rae."

"Yea Zoey it's me."

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not because you're mad at me."

"Stevie Rae I'm not mad at you anymore, I'm just hurt because I think that you don't trust me."

"I do trust you, and you can tell me anything ok."

"I have nothing to tell you." _Ohmygod _she is still lying to me why can't she just tell me.

"Stevie Rae I know you're hiding something so just tell me ok!"

"Ok, I trust you but don't be mad at what I'm going to tell you alright."

"I'll try," I said calmly. I was afraid that she was going to lie to me again.

"I Imprinted with a Raven Mocker," Stevie Rae said slowly. I was so relieved that she told me the truth that I couldn't speak, "Zoey," her voice cut through my babble. "Zoey I'm sorry."

"No, no I'm not mad promise. I'm so glad you trusted me enough to tell me. And I'm just happy that you're not dead. Stevie Rae the Raven Mocker saved your life and that's the only thing that matters."

"Yea you're right kay' I'll call you back later. Bye," And she hung up. I was so happy I started to cry again Stevie Rae and I were best friends and now we don't have any secrets anymore.

"Did she tell you," Stark asked looking at me curiously. I nodded and he asked, "Then why are you crying?" I stood up and put my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Because I'm happy she told me the truth." He looked at me and brushed my hair out of my face.

"I knew she would," he said.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap," I said simply and he nodded. We went to lie down and I noticed that it was already 3:00am. "It's almost time to go to bed anyway." I said pointing at the alarm clock. I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and laid down on the bed. Stark came and laid down next to me. I fell asleep instantly with Stark laying next to me.


End file.
